


Babysitting Little Madzie

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Beware of the tickle monster, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Catarina has to work, so Alec and Magnus babysit little Madzie. The day is filled with nothing but fun :)This is short, but it has a lot of fluff, trust me ;).





	Babysitting Little Madzie

Magnus and Alec were looking over little Madzie. Magnus' friend was working a long shift at the hospital that day and because she got a call last minute, she didn't have the time to call her usual baby sitter. Instead, she phoned her friend, asking him if he could babysit little Madzie and Magnus of course couldn't say no to such an amazing opportunity and Catarina was very thankful and happy, because she knew how much Madzie loved spending time with Magnus and Alec. They were the 'cool' uncles, as she would call them, so Catarina was more than happy to drop the little warlock off at Magnus' place, portalling out to the hospital the next moment.

Madzie was sitting on the couch and was looking around the room, while Magnus and Alec talked to Catarina and after she was gone, a little smile spread across her face as she looked at the two men. It took her a while, but little by little she learned how to trust the two of them and now, they were almost like her family. Being taken advantage of like that by Valentine made little Madzie vary of other people, but she knew that Magnus and Alec were good people, so she felt at ease at Magnus’ loft, getting on her legs and she skipped over to the warlock and his boyfriend, gently tugging onto Alec’s jeans, making the young man turn around and he gave her a little smile.

“Now it’s just us,” announced Alec happily and Madzie smiled up at him, glancing over at Magnus, who was wearing his usual smile on his face and she giggled when he winked at her, eyes travelling to Alec as he spoke to her again. “So, what would you like to do?” asked Alec and Madzie shrugged, not really knowing. She was up for anything. Spending time with her two favourite uncles was always fun.

“I don’t know,” she replied with a little voice and Magnus smiled, kneeling down to her, placing his palm on top of her head.

“The sky’s your limit, sweet pea,” said Magnus and Madzie smiled at the nickname, which she liked even though she didn’t know what it meant. “We can go all out,” he said. “Or not,” he then added, grinning when he saw that Madzie was thinking hard about it. “Whatever you wish for, little one,” he said and Alec nodded, getting down onto his knees as well, so that he was closer to Madzie.

“Can we do magic?” asked Madzie and looked at Magnus. She loved casting little spells with Magnus, it was always fun. Especially if Alec was around, then she could show off her skills to the Shadowhunter, who was always impressed with her, even if she spell was as easy as to make an object levitate in the air.

“We most certainly can,” said Magnus happily and Alec’s eyes lit up, curious to see what little Madzie learned now. Even though she was still just a child, she was very, very powerful and could even do some of the spells that grown up warlock couldn’t do. Valentine exploited her for that, but Catarina always made sure that she taught Madzie the spells she wanted to learn.

“Yes, I’m very curious to see what new things you’ve learned,” said Alec happily and Madzie giggled as the hunter lifted her up high in the air and then carried her over to the couch, Magnus following them and the warlock’s smile widened as he watched Alec with Madzie in her lap. Alexander was very good with children, which didn’t really come as a surprise, and it made Magnus’ heart warm up. Someday, they would adopt children, he was sure of that, biting down onto his lower lip and then sat down next to Alec as Madzie stepped in front of them.

“Okay,” said Madzie and smiled when she thought of a fun spell and looked at Alec, her smile widening as she tried not to laugh. She snapped with her fingers and pointed her hands over to Alec, magic flying towards him and his eyes widened when he felt a tingling sensation over his entire body, frowning when he heard Madzie’s laughter, Magnus joining her and he narrowed his eyes.

“What did you do to me, young lady?” asked Alec and looked over at Magnus, who started laughing again. Madzie had just turned Alec’s hair colour to a bright green one and Magnus couldn’t really restrain himself from laughing, because Alec looked ridiculous. “Magnus?” asked Alec and then rolled his eyes, went over to the mirror and let out a surprised shriek when he saw himself in the mirror and gave Madzie a look.

“Oh, darling, you look fabulous,” commented Magnus and Madzie giggled again. Alec, who tried to be serious, burst into loud laughter when he looked himself in the mirror again and he shook his head. He looked ridiculous, not fabulous. At first, Madzie thought that Alec would get angry with her, but she was happy when he started laughing as well and she looked at Magnus, who signed her to come closer.

Alec arched an eyebrow when he saw Magnus whispering something into Madzie’s ear, the girl giggling and he slowly came closer to them. “What are the two of you plotting against me now?” asked Alec, but the smile on his face remained. Before he could get an answer, the other two casted another spell, sending it towards him and Alec let out a high pitched scream when he suddenly felt a tickling sensation all over his body.

Seriously, they used a tickling spell on him?! “Stop it,” said Alec in between his laughter, tears going to his eyes from laughing too much and he wrapped arms around his body, trying to protect himself from the spell, but was completely powerless. After a few more seconds, the spell ended and it needed some time for Alec to come back, breathing in and out, sitting on the floor and he sent Madzie and Magnus a mischievous smile when he saw Madzie giggling again.

“Oh, that was funny. But watch out now, because the tickle monster is going to get you,” said Alec and slowly got onto his feet, Madzie’s eyes widening and she quickly hopped off of Magnus’ lap, knowing that the tickle monster was going to attack any time soon.

“No, not the tickle monster!” she screamed and her high pitched screaming and laughing filled the room as Alec started chasing her around the loft, Magnus watching them with admiration in his eyes and he laughed when the tickle monster got Madzie, her laughing filling his heart with joy and Alec was enjoying himself as well, lifting Madzie up in his arms when the tickle monster was gone, the little girl casting a little spell which made the room fill with glitter and Magnus’ eyes lit up.

“Yes, this spell is genius,” said Magnus, watching little specks of glitter flying around the room.

The fun continued late into the evening, until Catarina came to pick up Madzie after her shift was over. While Madzie was quite disappointed when she needed to go back home, she was happy when Catarina told her that they were going to pay Magnus and Alec a visit very soon. Madzie was happily giggling even after she came back home, telling Catarina all about the fun she had that day with Magnus and Alec, Catarina smiling, because she was happy.

Catarina was happy for Madzie and Magnus. And Madzie was happy too, because she had amazing people in her life. An amazing woman and two lovely men that would always watch out for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and opinions are well appreciated =)  
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you wanna send me a short prompt or follow me ^^. I'm accepting short prompts/ideas for short fanfics-drabbles, so send some ideas if you have them :)


End file.
